Naruto: The Shinobi Archangel
by Zhatan
Summary: Just something that popped into my head. At the valley of the end after the fight with sasuke both him and Naruto are lying on the ground. However Naruto dies while they wait for someone to arrive. just in the moment that he dies someone arrives. Pairings undecided.


**OK well, at first I was planning on making an Author note and posting it up but I thought it wouldn't be fair to trick any of you into thinking that a new chapter was posted so I decided to write a small teaser to a story that I'm of writing. But before then, allow me to explain what is going on. A couple of weeks after I posted up the chapter for The Heir of Arceus my old laptop decided it had enough and died completely taking with it all my fanfiction that I had been so stupid to not back up so all the new chapters I had written are gone and now I have to start again from scratch, well anyways I was without a computer for a month since I didn't have the funds to purchase a brand new pc so I was left with nothing to do but work my ass off to earn the cash to buy a new one. And now I have finally purchased it. And im in the process of rewriting all the lost chapters to my stories which will take me a little longer than expected, and I then thought its not fair to those of you who are my fans and have stuck with me this whole time to not know what is going on so I decide to write an AN but like I said its not fair still so I thought and thought then this stupid idea hit me so until I get my works done I leave you all with this small teaser trailer of a story. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope ya'll wont abandon me. PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

 **Naruto: The Shinobi Archangel**

 **Chapter 1: Resurrection**

Destruction. That was all he could see as far as the eye would let him. But what bothered him wasn't just the destruction and desolation, no it was also all the malice in the nature. He may not be able to use senjutsu but he could sense the anger of the planet as he is a being of holiness. Another thing he could feel was the countless souls that were departing to the underworld.

As he glanced more and more he wondered what had been so strong as to bring his presence to this dimension. The people here had hearts full of hate no pure beings could exist in this land. With a sigh he turned and was about to leave when he felt it. Turning his head so fast that it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash the man looked in a direction where he could feel a powerful energy, pure energy.

Without a second to spare twelve golden wings sprouted from his back and he took to the sky in the direction where he felt the energy coming from.

 ***Elsewhere***

It was over, the war that took the entire five great nations to win was finally over. Or so he had thought, once he and his brother in all but blood had finally sealed away the menace that was Otsutsuki Kaguya, he had turned his back on him.

Knowing that the only way to stop him was to beat some sense into him, Uzumaki Naruto had led his rival Uchiha Sasuke to the place where they had done battle at one point. The Valley of the End. There the two teens had fought with all they had to the point where both had lost and arm and where now laying on the ground exhausted. It didn't take long after that for both to loose conscious. It was after dark when the Uchiha had finally awaken.

"Looks like you finally woke up," spoke a voice from beside him.

Sasuke turned his head as he noticed that Naruto was already awake and was staring at the night sky.

"It looks as if you and I can't move, we've lost too much blood," Naruto said he started coughing a bit, "it looks like we are gonna die here."

"Why?" Sasuke spoke making the blond turn to look at him, "why would you do this to yourself? All this just to get in the way of my plans."

"Why? Cause your my friend and I don't like to see my friends suffering and if there's anything I can do to help them I will, even if it means sacrificing my life," responded Naruto as coughed more this time with blood, "though it looks like I will be the first one to die here though."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw that Naruto's eyes had begun to close, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to find the strength to sit up.

"NO, don't close your eyes! Naruto," Sasuke said as he squirmed to get up, "NARUTO!"

"It seems as if I have finally found the source of that energy I felt," spoke a strange yet soft voice.

Sasuke turned his head to see that a young had arrived. Though that wasn't all he could sense the large amount of energy that the man held it was overwhelming. Another thing that drew his attention was the twelve gold wings coming out of his back and the glowing halo above his head.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The young man turned his head to look at the person who had spoken and instantly a frown appeared on his face as he looked at the dark haired teen.

"Never in my life have I met a person with so much darkness and hatred in their heart," he said.

"Answer the fucking question who and what the hell are you!?" Sasuke said again somehow managing to sit up out sheer will.

"Such rudeness coming from you, yet I will enlighten you," he said glaring now, "I am the leader of the Heavenly faction, the son of the biblical god, I am the Archangel Michael one of the four great Seraphs."

"Angel?" Sasuke said not truly believing.

"I came to this dimension when I felt a strange pull, something drew me to this hatred infested world and I finally found what it was," he said looking at Naruto, "I could feel the pureness of his heart it's a shame he died."

As he said that he reached into his pocket and Sasuke watched as he pulled out what looked to be a card, he could feel energy radiating from it. From what he could see the card had the picture that resembled something to a clown.

"With this I shall allow you to once again returned to the land of the living," Michael said as he approached Naruto's body.

"WAIT!" shouted Sasuke getting the attention of the angel once again, "what do you mean return to live? And what do you plan to do with that card."

"I will revive this young man into an angel like myself and bring him back with me to my dimension as a warrior of god."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard, this man was gonna revive the dobe and turn him into and angel. He could tell that no one would find them for a while and he would be lucky to survive till help arrived, if it arrived. Gritting his teeth, he made a decision.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"You a heathen asking me to grant you a favor?"

"Yes,"

Narrowing his eyes Michael approached him, "what is it that you want?"

"I want you to transplant my eyes into Naruto so that no one else will get them," Sasuke said, "when you revive him he will be able to release the Bijuu that I imprisoned and allowed them their freedom."

"From the way you speak, I take it that your eyes are special?"

"Yeah, I possess the sharingan and rinnegan two of the most powerful doujutsus of this land if you transplant them to Naruto he will be even stronger."

"I see."

"Also if someone deserves a second chance its him, my best friend and rival."

"very well I shall grant you this final wish of yours," the angel said as he placed a hand over Sasuke's eyes and it glowed gold, after a second he went to Naruto's body and kneeled down and did the same thing. With a flash of light sasuke saw that he had done what he asked. Suddenly he realized that he could still see. "I transferred your eyes to him and his to you."

"Thank you, Naruto deserves this more," he said as he fell to the ground.

"Now then, I the Archangel Michael hereby resurrect you into a warrior of the holy god, now rise and live once again as the Joker of my Brave Saints," spoke Michael as the card he held sunk into the blond's chest.

Sasuke watched as the card went into Naruto's body and then a blast of energy burst from his body sending him tumbling through the ground. Michael didn't fare much better as he too was knocked back, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and sensing. This boy he had just revive was putting off even more energy than him, his power was even greater than that of the four maous combined. Just what was this boy to be so strong?

A pillar of light shot up into the sky illuminating the night sky in its path. All across the elemental nations shinobi who were waking up from their forced sleep looked shock at what they were seeing.

Sasuke watched as a figure rose to its feet within the pillar of light, then the eyes opened revealing his sharingan and rinnegan. Naruto was once again in the land of the living. As the pillar dimmed his mouth was open as he saw his best friend standing there donning a shiny gold armor along with the halo over his head. Suddenly even more shockingly twelve gold wing similar to the ones that Michael has burst from Naruto's back. Not only that somehow his arm had regenerated also.

The archangel stared in disbelief, the boy had successfully been brought back with the newly built brave saints system. Though he had expected him to have more than one set of wings he never in wild imagination would have thought that this boy would not only have six sets of wing and for them to be the same as his. This boy had just been reborn as an Archangel, and he seemed to be even stronger than the others.

"What? What is going on? I thought I had died?" said Naruto as he looked at his hands.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?" said Naruto looking at his friend with wide eyes.

Naruto move faster than ever to his friends side and put his hand on top of the Uchiha's head sending a powerful burst of energy into his body healing him. Though his arm had not regenerated like his somehow had.

"Why did you heal me?" he asked.

"Because you are my friend and I will always help my friends no matter what," he said with a grin, "but what happened and why do I feel so good…."

Naruto turned his head and saw the wings that he had.

"I brought you back to life, young Naruto," spoke Michael, "my name is Michael and just like you are now, I am an angel."

"Angel?"

"Yes, now I don't want to have to repeat myself because my time here is running out and we will have to leave soon," he said.

"LEAVE? WHY?" shouted Naruto.

"You are no longer a human you are and angel and your duty now is to serve the heavens along you brothers and sisters," Michael explained, "I will tell you more about your duties when we arrive in heaven for now say your goodbyes to your friend."

"Naruto go with him," Sasuke said as he got to his feet, "I know I have done terrible things in this land I will work to fixing my mistakes. I will look after and protect this world in your place."

"I-I-i…what about everyone else I just cant leave them, their my precious people," Naruto said.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but as soon as you died everything changed, I know its hard but you must come with me as a newborn angel there's so much for you to learn, one day you will be allowed to return here to visit," Michael said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a warm smile.

"Don't worry dobe, even if your far away we will always be connected in a way," Sasuke said pointing to his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that they weren't the onyx color that they use to instead they were sky blue just like his. He turned his head and saw his reflection on Michael's armor, he had Sasuke's old eyes.

"How?"

"Before you were revived I asked Michael to transfer my eyes to you since I expected to die, that way they would be out of anyone's reach," Sasuke said walking and looking up at the nine moons floating in the sky. "You don't have much time in this place so I suggest that you release the bijuu from the moons."

Naruto glanced up at the moons also and knew that no matter what he would have to leave so he brought together his hands. The archangel watched with interest as the moons that were hovering above fell to the ground and was shocked once again when nine massive beast emerged from the rubble. And from the power level he was sensing each was stronger than anything he had seen before, especially the nine tail fox, he had only seen one other nine tailed fox and her power was nowhere near this one.

A sad smile appeared on his face as he watched the newly born angel talk to the beast explaining what was going to happen. He couldn't hear what all he was saying but he could read the boy's body language. He watched as the beast put their tails together and the fox held a fist to Naruto who with a grin bumped fist with him. And then the fox disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind the other beasts who looked sad. Naruto then held his hand out to the other boy and watched as they shook hands.

"I guess I'm ready," he said walking to him, "Sasuke will tell the others of what happened here, hopefully nothing bad will occur."

"I see then lets us depart," Michael said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and in a flash of light both disappear.


End file.
